Mastersmith
"Hephaestus' offspring comes forth, forgers of might and magic." Mastersmith is the pinnacle of the Blacksmith's career. The Mastersmith is able to create valuable items from any material they can get hold of. Plus, they have achieved the zenith of craftsmanship and can now upgrade weapons more efficiently. The Mastersmith also specializes in manipulating fire and using various weapons in battle. The Mastersmith skill base grows upon the Blacksmith's Axe/Mace skills and received a lot of nice new skills. Although the class almost seems to be ignored by Gravity, or almost lowered in power compared to the other Reborn classes, Smiths still pose a dangerous threat to almost every class. They have the power to break Weapons and Armor while they're attacking their enemy with Shattering Strike (Meltdown) and then unleash a flurry of High Speed Cart Rams (Cart Termination). This class takes a lot of customization in order to make work properly and takes a lot of time and effort to play one well. Being a class with high damage per second rating, Mastersmiths gained boosts in their skills that exploit their ASPD. One is the Shattering Strike skill that perpetuates use for their skill Weapon Repair due to the chance of it breaking a target's weapon or armor. Another noteworthy skill, HSCR(although over shadowed by their co-class' Acid Bomb as their new skill) is known to make characters with low VIT run for their lives. HSCR is another skill that benefits from ASPD. Another note is that the Mastersmiths with their new skills drains more zeny than their non-rebirth counterpart. = Jobchange Guide = # To become a Mastersmith, you must first be a bonafide 99/50 Blacksmith. #Go to Juno. #Reduce your weight to zero (0) by putting your equipments, items, loots in your storage. Don't worry if you have Battleground Badges / Weapons, you can transcend with that on your inventory. # Prepare 1,285,000 Z. It must be exact. # Go to the Sage Castle87,322. It is located in the Upper Left corner of the map. #Go inside and look for Metheus Slyphe. He will request a donation of 1,285,000 Z and allow you north to read the Book of Ymir. #After reading the book, proceed south and go down a flight of stairs into a labyrinth. Once you get through it, you will find the Heart of Ymir. # When you click on the Heart of Ymir, you will be transported to Valhalla. Make sure that you have no items and no zeny before you talk to the Valkyrie, or you will be sent out of Valhalla. #When you talk to the Valkyrie, she will commend you for your bravery and perseverance. She will then turn you into a Novice High and send you to the city where you gained your first job which is Alberta. #Get 10 Job Levels as a Novice High and proceed to the Merchant's Guild. Talk to the examiner to automatically change into an Merchant High. # Get at least 40 Job Levels as an Merchant High and return to the Sage Castle in Juno. Read the Book of Ymir again to return to Valhalla. Talk to the Mastersmith NPC to change your job. You are now a Mastersmith. = Builds = VIT Build *STR: 100+ *AGI: 1 *INT: 1 *VIT: 100+ *DEX: 30-50 *LUK: 1 Skills: *High Speed Cart Ram *Power Maximize *Weapon Perfection *Adrenaline Rush *Maximum Power Thrust *Meltdown *Skin Tempering Other suggested skills: *Cart Revolution *Power Thrust *Hammerfall *Mammonite *Weapon Repair This Mastersmith type thrives in massive warfare and adventures. It benefits from its high threshold of pain. It also uses its immunity to stun to, in turn, inflict status to several enemies. His bread and butter skill, High Speed Cart Ram does huge DPS to monsters and players alike. STR is taken for damage and weight capacity, medium DEX for HIT rate, and VIT for HP. AGI, unlike the AGI build MS, is not taken. It is a relatively new concept sprouting from new developments in equipment that can easily give Mastersmiths its needed ASPD for considerable DPS. It also doesnt use FLEE as its defensive stat. AGI Build *STR: 100+ *AGI: 80-100+ *INT: 1 *VIT: 30-50 *DEX: 30-50 *LUK: 1 Skills: *High Speed Cart Ram *Power Maximize *Weapon Perfection *Adrenaline Rush *Maximum Power Thrust *Meltdown Other suggested skills: *Cart Revolution *Power Thrust *Hammerfall *Mammonite *Weapon Repair This Mastersmith type boast 1v1 superior sparring capabilities. It can out-DPS and out-flee even the toughest of opponents especially when the Stun chances of its High Speed Cart Ram came to effect. It also uses FLEE as its main defensive stat, hence the advantage in fighting 1v1 where an enemy would have a hard time hitting the character. The main downfall of the build though is its HP. Any FLEE-ignoring skill would prove to be the end of this Mastersmith type. Several other developments show that you could attain your desired ASPD now without the AGI. That leaves you with FLEE as the only reason for the build. Same concepts for the other stats are applied, except for VIT and AGI, for the reasons posted above. Forging Build *STR: 100+ *AGI: 1 *INT: 1 *VIT: 50+ *DEX: 100+ *LUK: 100+ Skills: *Forging Skills *Weapon Upgrade Other suggested skills: *Research Skills *Weapon Repair This build is mainly used for forging weapons. DEX and LUK are maxed, so as the Forging Skills to increase forging success rate. Weapon Upgrade is taken too for extra income in selling over-upgraded items. Remember that DEX and LUK chances plays no effect in upgrading success rates. Only the Mastersmith's Job Level would be taken in for calculations. =Strategies= Leveling Strategies Active Leveling *Levels 1-80: Moscovia Forest (mosk_dun01) Before transcending, obtain the highest class of Mercenary from one of the Mercenary guilds then use it before talking to the Valkyrie. After you successfully become a High Novice, move quickly to Moscovia Forest by warp and it should give you enough EXP to transform into a High Merchant in a couple of minutes. '''NOTE: '''You will have to customize your client's AI folder. *Levels 61-80: High Orcs (alde_dun02/gef_fild14) - Clock Tower High Orcs spawn constantly thus your Cart Revo may play vital in mobbing for EXP. Same strategy applies to West Orc Village. Remember to bring lots of potions and equip an anti demi-human axe. *Levels 61-99: Ice Titans (ice_dun03) - In fighting Ice Titans, your Mastersmith should be equipped with an Ice Pick. This would make either your HSCR or Mammonite hit harder. Coupled with Wind Converters, you'd be one, mean, ice crushing machine. Be wary of the occasional Ktullanux boss summoning. *Levels 80-99: Kasa (thor_v01) - Thor Volcano gave the Mastersmith a haven for leveling. Its monsters are fire property and are easily countered by the Mastersmith's Skin Tempering. Equip anti fire and an anti boss equipment for survival. Also bring with you lots of potions and Water Converters. Focus on the Kasas and avoid the occasional summons of Sword and Bow Guardians if you can. *Levels 80-99: Biolab Monsters (lhz_dun03) - Most Biolab monsters are Demi-human flagged so anti-demihuman (pvp) gear is advised. Target all if you can. Most MSes avoid Seyren Windsor and Eremes Guile since those are the two who arent Demi-humans. Also scan through the corridors of the labs for any threat of Boss Biolab Monsters characterized by their blue aura. Non-Active Leveling *Levels 1-80: Moscovia Forest (mosk_dun01) Before transcending, obtain the highest class of Mercenary from one of the Mercenary guilds then use it before talking to the Valkyrie. After you successfully become a High Novice, move quickly to Moscovia Forest by warp and it should give you enough EXP to transform into a High Merchant in a couple of minutes. '''NOTE: '''You will have to customize your client's AI folder. *Levels 80-99: Kasa (thor_v01) - Employ the services of a leecher and his blind. The usual group contains either the combination of a High Wizard and a High Priest or a Sniper and a High Priest. Price rates vary per server and per EXP modifications. Also, the equipment of the leecher group may also affect pricing. *Levels 80-99: Biolab Monsters (lhz_dun03) - Employ the services of a leecher and his blind. The usual group contains either the combination of a Champion and a High Priest or an Assassin Cross and a High Priest. Price rates vary per server and per EXP modifications. Also, the equipment of the leecher group may also affect pricing. MVP MVP Build *STR: 96+ *AGI: 1 *INT: 1 *VIT: 70+ *DEX: 57+ *LUK: 1 MVP Mastersmiths are Mastersmiths specifically built for hunting MVPs and mini-bosses for their drops. Specialized, meaning some of their stats are unconventional for other purposes. A MVP Mastersmith would have his DEX higher than most DEX the other kinds of MSes would like, save for the forging one. This is to ensure hit rate when dealing with medium to high tier MVPs. Also one would require some VIT for tanking ability. The usual MVP Mastersmith also carries a myriad of weapons and armors to suit his target. Also, MVP Mastersmiths would first look at his Return of Investment before selecting a target for the cost may be too high for his efforts. PvP and Siege Depending on builds, Mastersmiths vary on specialization in terms of PVP and Siege. Player Vs Player AGI Mastersmiths thrive on 1v1 battles, out DPS-ing opponents and stunning them to death. VIT Mastersmiths can be a secondary tank that can dish damage while taking in opponent shots. Both builds may use several debilitating statuses, ie. Curse from Medals of Honor, while breaking enemy gear via Meltdown. Cart Revolution is also another means of mass status infliction. Also items such as Hurricane Fury have AoE skills that carry status ailments to targets. War of Emperium Most, if not all WOE Mastersmiths have 100+ VIT or have 100% Stun immunity. Also, the main use of Mastersmiths in WOE is breaking enemy stuff. A carefully placed Mastersmith (either at Emperium room entrance or besides the Emperium) may save the defending guild from advancing opponents. Meltdown plus either Cart Revo-ing or Ctrl Clicking may disable breakers and other important key players of opposing guilds, possibly halting their offense. Hammerfall is still a very viable AoE stunner that can stop units that are not stun immune. Also, the Mastersmiths firepower is very good at either defense or offense. =Equipment= =Skills= =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Merchant *Blacksmith Category:Classes